Gao Shun
Gao Shun (onyomi: Kō Jun) is one of Lu Bu's vassals. He is well known for his conquest of Xiaopei and victory over Xiahou Dun's forces. In Famitsu's second most wanted ''Dynasty Warriors'' character poll, he placed seventh with 90 fan votes. Role in Games In some installments of Dynasty Warriors series, at Xiapi, Gao Shun is in charge of guarding the flood gates but can be defeated to help players win the battle against Lu Bu. His defeat leads Hou Cheng, Wei Xu, and Song Xian to betray Lu Bu. He also appears in the other battles involving Lu Bu, including those under Dong Zhuo's command. Warriors Orochi has Gao Shun remain loyal to Lu Bu and follow him wherever he goes. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Gao Shun is a decent general with high military stats. He excels in cavalry and siege warfare in most games. He ususally serves under Dong Zhuo and later Lu Bu. Quotes *" Strengthen the floodgates, they must not be breached!" *" Lord Lu Bu...I failed...." Historical Information Gao Shun's origins and family relations are unknown. According to Record of the Three Kingdoms and Yīngxióng Jìyue, Gao Shun was said to have been a stalwart man of honor who never drank wine and rarely spoke. He led a group of seven hundred men, each one worth a thousand soldiers. His troops were renowned for never failing to disrupt enemy formations, thus earning them the nickname "Formation Breaker" (陷陣營). When he joined Lu Bu is not known, but his first mention in historical records is in 196. He served as Lu Bu's Military Governor, and he and his troops were ordered to suppress Lu Bu's rebellious Commanding Officer, Hao Meng. Gao Shun killed Hao Meng and brought Cao Xing back to Lu Bu. When he was questioned about his possible involvement with the revolt during the trial, Gao Shun merely responded with words of undying loyalty. Lu Bu was touched by the proclamation, but the general's possible relation with Hao Meng unnerved him. He therefore avoided Gao Shun and placed his trust in Wei Xu. Gao Shun's troops were given to Wei Xu shortly after. In 197, Zang Ba attacked the independent ruler of Langye, Xiao Jian, and took his castle, Jucheng. The news was delivered to Lu Bu in a single letter, and he was furious by the audacity. As he readied himself to punish Zang Ba, Gao Shun immediately tried to stop him. He said to his lord, "General, your prestige resounds even in foreign lands; your posture causes others to right themselves with a single gaze; everything far and wide naturally fears and obeys you. But their army is small, and while not nimble as you, they would not compromise your name with such a trifle affair." In spite of Gao Shun's words, Lu Bu refused to ignore Zang Ba and marched his troops for a civil conflict. As Gao Shun had predicted, however, Zang Ba's troops were so frightened by Lu Bu's presence that they stationed themselves deep within Jucheng and refused to budge. Lu Bu tried to penetrate the castle's defenses, but he was only able to win a few skirmishes along the castle walls. The conflict ended with a peace treaty between the two parties. Cao Cao's forces invaded Xiapi in 198. Gao Shun by this time was named Commander of the Palace Guards and collaborated with Zhang Liao to act as defenders. They first repelled Liu Bei's takeover of the nearby town, Xiaopei. After driving Liu Bei's army from the city, he and his forces subsequently faced Xiahou Dun and forced the enemy general's retreat. Yīngxióng Jìyue claims that Gao Shun and company had taken Liu Bei's wife and child hostage during the affair. As Lu Bu's actions grew more erratic over time, his men began to lose faith in their leader. Gao Shun's loyalty towards him did not waver even when his warnings came unheeded. After Cao Cao's forces captured Xiapi, Gao Shun was taken prisoner alongside his lord and Chen Gong. He was executed by decapitation. Gao Shun's head was placed on a post in the city market as a warning to others and buried soon after. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms depicts Gao Shun as one of Lu Bu's early officers who was in his ranks during Lu Bu's occupation of Yanzhou (the year 194). He was one of the generals who pursued Cao Cao's desperate retreat at Puyang until Dian Wei repelled him. When Cao Cao retook Puyang, Gao Shun and Chen Gong escorted Lu Bu's family to safety. After Lu Bu had driven Liu Bei away from Xiapi, Yuan Shu sent Lu Bu a bribe to attack Liu Bei. Gao Shun marched with fifty thousand horsemen to attack Liu Bei, but he was aware of the enemy forces and fled from Xuyi before a battle could commence. Gao Shun demanded that his services be rewarded, but Ji Ling refused for no battle took place. With no other recourse, the general returned to Lu Bu empty-handed. He was later named Governor and fought to protect Xiaopei from Yuan Shu's generals. During his siege of Xiaopei, Gao Shun received a report of Xiahou Dun's incoming forces and dueled the leader himself for several bouts. He tired, however, and withdrew. As a stubborn Xiahou Dun gave chase, Cao Xing struck his eye with an arrow and was killed soon after. Upon learning of the enemy general's grievous injury, Gao Shun attacked Xiahou Dun's army relentlessly until his foe retreated. Turning his attentions back to Liu Bei, Gao Shun and Zhang Liao fought against Guan Yu and Zhang Fei multiple times during the conflict. Eventually, however, they were driven back to Xiapi and he was taken prisoner when the castle defenses fell. Gao Shun was the first to be brought before Cao Cao. He asked him for his last words, yet Gao Shun remained silent and accepted his execution. Gallery GaoShun-DWfanbookoriginal.png|Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin "what-if?" illustration Gao Shun (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Gao Shun (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Gao Shun (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait Gao Shun (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait Gao Shun (SSD).png|Sangokushi Sōsō Den portrait DT_Gao_Shun.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters